<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[BirdFlash]晴光老 by rivermoonwaitingfor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499682">[BirdFlash]晴光老</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor'>rivermoonwaitingfor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BirdFlash 同人文 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birdflash - Freeform, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:48:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Although Wally's dick tastes too wally, Dick still loves to suck it。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson &amp; Wally West, Dick Grayson/Wally West, Wally West/Dick Grayson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BirdFlash 同人文 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[BirdFlash]晴光老</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[BirdFlash]晴光老<br/>
Never Happen<br/>
注：原作：DC综合<br/>
Cp：Wally West/Dick Grayson<br/>
喜闻乐见地迫害鸟闪这对难兄难弟哥们的名字。<br/>
晴光老<br/>
晴光老。<br/>
流光容易把人抛。<br/>
某年某月某一天，疲惫的小警察Dick静静地坐在公寓窗前，闲适的目光偶尔扫向窗外仰望天空却又转回室内，静谧安详。<br/>
并不喧闹的街道上，一个红色的身影由远及近朝气勃勃雄姿英发。<br/>
那是Wally。<br/>
今天的Wally无聊透顶，宁静的世界似乎也不需要他来拯救，无处排遣的他，决定像往常一样来找Dick，通宵打电玩。<br/>
正好，Wally一抬头就透过窗户望到了楼上的Dick，Dick似乎手指翻飞，估计应该也在打电玩吧。<br/>
看窗户貌似是开着的，Wally决定给Dick个惊喜，直接翻窗而入。<br/>
Wally小心翼翼地察看了周围一番——寂静的街道上人烟稀少，并没有什么人注意到他——扯了扯他那外罩风衣的鲜红色毛衣领子——天还真有点冷，早知道穿得更多些好了——瞬间发力。<br/>
“嗨哥们，惊喜吧！”但是翻窗而入的Wally还没落地就已经后悔了，因为他发现Dick不是在打电玩，而是在。。。在自慰。<br/>
被打断的Dick有些恼怒地瞪了Wally一眼，连忙把自己那仍然坚挺的火热的屌（dick）别扭地别进警裤里，不太自然地起身招呼来者，“怎么了，Wally？”<br/>
“没。。。没什么”，同样尴尬的Wally慌里慌张地解释，“我。。。我原本是想来找你打电玩的，现在看，我来的时间，有些。。。有些不太合适。。。。”<br/>
“说什么呢，只要你来，什么时间都没问题”，Dick边翻找着游戏手柄，边理了理衣服，“今天玩哪个游戏？”<br/>
“嘿，Dick！”仍有些尴尬的Wally试图挽回，他拍了拍Dick略带僵硬的肩膀，“你不必特意为我停下来”，然后迅速将Dick按回窗前的沙发上，“我能顾好自己的。”<br/>
“我没事的，Wally”，被Wally按住、被那道非常熟悉而在此情形下却又充满诱惑的幽绿的眼眸深深凝视的Dick，一丝羞赧的红色不禁攀上眉宇，慌忙词不达意地解释着，“我。。我只是太累了,却又。。。睡不着，就想着发泄出来或许能好一点”，虽然他也不知道自己为什么要解释。<br/>
“这很正常。。。嗯？”Wally这才发现自己还保持着按住Dick的动作，脸差一点就跟Dick窘迫的面颊贴在一起了，连忙尬笑着起身，“所以，我猜，我该离开了。”<br/>
方才还萦绕在Dick耳旁的炙热气息，转瞬间已渐行渐远——嗯，这次Wally走的是门——Dick绝望地发现，自己警裤里那根尚还坚挺的屌（dick）愈发嚣张，而且它还。。。竟然从自己那未来得及扣紧的裤门里探头探脑地破门而出！<br/>
这实在是太。。。太糟糕（wally）了！<br/>
而这又太。。。太刺激了。<br/>
破罐子破摔的Dick，索性自暴自弃地将自己那坚硬的屌（dick）从裤子里全部掏出，疯狂撸动着。只是，好景不长——<br/>
“抱歉，我忘关门了！”一头红毛从门口探了出来，而从那个角度看来，Dick的屌（dick）一览无遗！<br/>
Wally觉得自己口唇发干，裤子里的屌（dick）不由自主地硬了起来，呼吸急促的他，鬼使神差般，关上了房门走了进来。<br/>
看着一脸窘态地用双手拼命捂住自己屌（dick）的Dick，裤子愈发褶皱的Wally直接一屁股坐到沙发上，挨着Dick掏出来自己同样火热的屌（dick），“事实上我也好久没发泄过了，哥们，我能借你房间里的一丁点地方吗？”<br/>
“当然没问题”，不再遮挡的Dick，直截了当地撸动起来。当然，Wally陪着他。</p><p>在这种氛围下，有些事情就那样自然而然的发生了，Wally将另一只手伸向了Dick的屌（dick），同样的，Dick也将手伸向彼此，俩人手臂交叉着，各自的屌（dick）上同时覆盖着自己与对方的灼热的手掌，互相抚慰着彼此的同时，随意地闲扯着些杂七杂八的事情，宁静的气氛中气息流转。<br/>
欲海翻腾中，Dick顺其自然地低下了头颅，一口含住了身旁Wally那高耸入云的火热的屌（dick），但是——<br/>
“等等，”Wally一把搬起了Dick的脑袋，“这样做的话事情的性质就不同了啊。Dick，也许我们该停下来。”<br/>
“我真的很想发泄出来，Wally，帮帮我。”Dick抬起头，蔚蓝的秋水渴望地凝视着对方的幽绿明眸。<br/>
“好吧。。。”Wally妥协了，“我该怎么做。。。唔~”他被突然对着自己跳坐到肩膀上的Dick的屌（dick）猛地堵住了嘴，惯性之下后背被猛地推倒在沙发靠背上。<br/>
“你不需要做什么，Wally，”Dick狠狠地揪着Wally那火红的头发向自己推动着，无视着被人从窗户窥视的可能，“一切有我。”<br/>
回应着Dick的，只有Wally断断续续的呜咽声和他那不双安分的手。<br/>
迫切渴望发泄的Dick，疯狂地肆虐着，直到他感觉到，Wally那个家伙，他竟然隔着自己的警裤将手指塞进了自己的甬道！当然警裤质量好没有被抠破，Wally那被布料完全包裹着的手指，正在Dick紧缩的花心中揉捏抠按，迫使他销魂彻骨欲罢不能！<br/>
Dick的脑海中一丝清醒在翻云覆雨中陡然划过，它告诉自己，Wally的屌（dick）也需要被照顾，于是Dick顺势松开了揪住Wally头发的双手——Wally迅速地握住了它十指相握——脉搏跳动的大腿盘住Wally的脖子，一个后仰来了个下腰，倒挂着弓着身含住了Wally那根滚烫的屌（dick）。<br/>
当然，这个姿势很累，所以不久之后，Dick换了个姿势。<br/>
Dick依旧用大腿盘着Wally的脖子——只不过这次是对着Wally——将自己的脑袋挤进Wally大腿中间，自己那根灼热的屌（dick）顺着Wally的红色毛衣领子插进去抵着他的胸口摩挲的同时，Dick握着Wally的那根滚烫的屌（dick）从自己的警服衬衫的纽扣间隙插进去顶着自己的胸口挤压，颠鸾倒凤。<br/>
口中溢出欢快的呻吟的Wally，拍了拍Dick的后背，抱着他往上一托，稳稳地含住了Dick那根从自己领口逃脱的炙热的屌（dick），当然顺势向上的Dick也同时含住了Wally那炙灼的屌（dick），巫山云雨。<br/>
尽管 Wally的屌（dick）尝起来有些太糟糕（wally）了，但是Dick还是喜欢吮吸它。（ Although Wally's dick tastes too wally, Dick still loves to suck it。）<br/>
只是，折腾了许久，迫切渴望发泄但是却一直未能得偿所愿的Dick，猛地拔出了自己那根已经湿黏的屌（dick），恼怒地跨坐在Wally那稳坐沙发上的大腿上，双手牢牢握住两根紧紧相偎的火辣的屌（dick）疯狂摩挲，忿忿不平地咬着Wally这个蠢货（wally）的耳朵，大声哭喊着“这不管用”，吵吵闹闹难看之极。<br/>
Wally轻吻着Dick那已经赤红的英俊面颊上的几道泪痕，安慰着他，“冷静些Dick，我可以为你做任何事情，如果你想，你可以干我。”<br/>
“不”，渐渐安静下来的Dick，用手指抚摸着Wally那充满诱惑的俊美嘴唇，“我要的更多，我要你干我！”<br/>
“你确定？”Wally有些不安地询问着。<br/>
“干我！用你的高速震动干我！”Dick揽着Wally贴着他的身体向上爬了爬——Wally及时托住了他——将Wally那炙热的屌（dick）夹在自己警裤臀缝之间摩擦着，同时顺势将自己那充满渴望的屌（dick）从Wally毛衣底部塞进去摩擦着他那火热的腹肌。<br/>
“好吧。。。”Wally不由自主地舔了舔自己的嘴唇，“你先把裤子脱掉。。。”<br/>
“不！”Dick任性地打断了他，“裤子对你来时不算阻碍。直接干我！”Dick吻住了他。<br/>
确实，裤子对Wally来说不算阻碍，他都能穿墙，一层布料又算什么呢。<br/>
转瞬之间，Wally灼烫的屌（dick）已埋在Dick体内高速震动着，虚虚实实的幻影中抵死缠绵欲海滔天。<br/>
终于，在销魂彻骨的哭喊声中，Dick如愿以偿地射了出来，白色的黏稠浸淫了Wally那火红的毛衣，斑斑驳驳流黏往返。<br/>
一阵急促的敲门声响起。</p><p>噼里啪啦的敲门声紧锣密鼓地响着，以及——“嗨哥们！把你的冰箱门提前打开，我又来扫荡啦！”<br/>
Dick睁开眼，公寓里所有的都是本来的样子，一切都没发生过，除了自己那粘黏不堪的裤子。<br/>
“是梦啊。。。”看来自己只是累得睡着了，只是，Dick莫名地有些失落。<br/>
“哥们！”敲门声愈发焦急。<br/>
没想到自己竟然做了一场春梦，还是跟自己最好的朋友Wally一起的，这简直是太。。。太糟糕（wally）了。<br/>
Dick不知道自己该怎样面对自己最好的朋友，而且自己现在的样子也没法见人——毕竟裤子上斑斑驳驳——但是Wally的呼唤又不能不理，于是Dick只能慌忙找了件外套围在自己腰上，硬着头皮前去开门。<br/>
“怎么这么久？”门一开一身红色Flash制服的Wally就闪了进来直奔冰箱，抱着一大堆零食跳坐到沙发上大快朵颐。<br/>
糟糕，看着Wally坐在沙发上心满意足地狼吞虎咽的样子，Dick又想起了方才那个疯狂的满是粘黏的梦，目光不由自主地望着Wally胯下的屌（dick）的部位，脑海中残留的记忆里梦中自己跨坐在沙发上的Wally腿上可怜兮兮哭天喊地的画面历历在目，闪闪烁烁间两人又上下位置颠倒，交错纵横颠鸾倒凤——毕竟在梦里本来也没什么道理可言。糟糕，刚射过异常敏感的Dick的屌（dick），又任性地射满了一裤子。<br/>
“什么气味？”Wally疑惑地从一大堆食物中抬起头，满脸问号。<br/>
“没什么，我只是。。。你来之前，我正准备冲澡。”这是实话，浑身湿黏的Dick，确实需要马上洗个澡。<br/>
“那你快去吧，不用管我，我能顾好自己。”没有多想的Wally又将脑袋埋进了食物之中。<br/>
Dick飞也似得逃进了浴室，自己这是怎么了？Wally可是自己最好的朋友啊，这简直是无法原谅的啊。而且，刚刚自己竟然幻想，当Wally背着自己执行任务时，以“固定”为借口将自己的屌（dick）沿着Wally的后背紧紧插进他制服里光滑的臀缝摩擦，来去之间风驰电掣乘奔御风。<br/>
但是这不该发生的，对吗？<br/>
也永远不会发生。<br/>
Dick草草了事地冲洗了一下，对着自己糟糕（wally）的屌（dick）猛抽了几巴掌，强压下自己的欲望，换上衣服走出浴室。<br/>
迎接他的是Wally那灿烂的笑容，温暖依然。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>